Turning Tables
by KiwiPerson
Summary: Alex Rider finally is getting on with his new life after Jack died. He never went to live with the Pleasures, instead, he is sent to live at the SAS camp with K-Unit until he is 21. 3 years later, an 18 year old Alex's life is thrown into turmoil when his old classmates come in to the picture. Will anyone recognize him? Can he keep his secret safe? Will MI6 re-enter his life again?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever fanfiction, so critical reviews are welcome! Sorry if this first chapter is a bit slow, I was going to make a prologue explaining it all, but I figured this way was the easiest and most understandable.**_

_**Sadly, I don't own Alex Rider, or Wolf, or any of K-Unit. Nada. **_

"I hate the obstacle course."

"I'll race you there!" Eagle yelled over his shoulder to one 18-year-old boy standing behind him.

"Eagle…" he replied but nevertheless, he joined in the race to the nightmarish obstacle course.

_This is all still so… different, he thought_. After Jack died at the merciless hands of Scorpia, MI6 finally gave him a small amount of time by himself to grieve and recover for her until another psychotic murderer felt like destroying the world. He never did get over her death and he was sure that he never would, after all, you don't just get over someone who gave up everything to stay by your side, but was then forcibly dragged away from your life to the depths of hell and beyond…

_Jack._

He mentally hit himself for going all emotional about this now. It's been 3 years. It's a fact. She's gone. Nothing can be done for her now.

_Three seconds to recover. _

_1…_

_2…_

_3._

Back on track. After he had successfully completed 5 more missions for them, he became more and more shut off, lifeless…Dead. They _finally _realised what they had done to him when Tulip Jones was appointed head after Blunt retired, claiming he was going to spend the rest of his life peacefully with his wife and 2 children. That fact had hit this boy in a very painful place. Blunt gets to live his happy life with all those he loves, while he gets re-assigned to his old unit and sent to SAS training camp because he '_hasn't got anyone else'_? Life isn't fair, if anyone learnt that it was him, but that felt like the world suddenly turned and was mocking him. _After all I did for you. _

The process of fitting in the camp was surprisingly easy. Most soldiers remembered him but they had learnt the basic facts about him now, that he was MI6's top ranking agent and that his guardian had died in one of his missions, and therefore, he was sent here until he turned 21. Those facts apparently earned you the respect from all the soldiers, even the sergeant, although he knew _all_ the facts.

Unfortunately, the process of fitting in to K-Unit was painstakingly slow. It wasn't that they resented him like last time, the opposite if anything. No. The problem was that they were always so persistent for more information than the basics. They were like a star-fish. If you knock one off your trail, another quickly replaces it. Eventually, they stopped when they saw it wasn't getting them anywhere and instead, to the boy's relief, let him tell them when he trusted them enough. This, in contrast to the other approach, worked very effectively. He slowly let them in on his missions, injuries – much to their horror- and even mental state. Not that there was much to be said there now, because they, in return had helped him… _accept_ Jack's death, along with getting over the nastier missions and even stop his nightmares. He did get them, more or less, every time he slept but now it was about once every month or two.

They boy was extremely grateful for everything they had done for him. They had turned his life around from 3 years ago, now when he looks back on it, they basically breathed new life into his lungs and saved him from the horror that is MI6. Mrs Jones promised that they wouldn't use him ever again, that it was wrong to ever start with and she hope he would forgive her. To which the boy responded with a simple lift-of-the-middle-finger to her, much to her relief that he still had some of his old wit and the new deputy head's, Mr Bane, shock.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Fox, or Ben Daniels, had helped him an insurmountable amount. When Ben and the boy were reunited on the way to the camp, he saw the boy in a new light. An even brighter light than the one he saw in the Snakehead mission. He promised the boy that he would be there for him, that he would take care of him and that he would stay with him. But, he still worked for MI6 so he couldn't be there all the time, only for occasional 'refresher courses' that were authorised by Mrs Jones. But he did keep that promise as best he could.

That, of course, left an empty space that a recruit was to fill for Ben. Said recruits name was Bear. The moment the boy met Bear, his senses kept stabbing at him saying that Bear wasn't to be trusted and that he was bad news. But, the boy wanted to leave his 'spy-senses' behind and, so, he ignored them and Bear was now as close to him as the rest of the unit was. After a while, nearly all his old senses built up from a year and a half of spying were gone, they never disappeared completely, after all, isn't that what they say? _Old habits die hard_. Of course. But they quietened down enough for him to not pay attention. Although…Bear… he was still ever so slightly wary about him. He couldn't shake it off, but nor could be place the thing wrong, that annoyed him, yet he still just ignored it. If Bear wanted to hurt him, he'd had 3 years to do so by now. _Nothing was wrong._

Really, you could say that, in its own little messed up way, life for one Alex Rider was good.

**OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOO**

The unit had been playing some relaxing poker filled with cheating and death wishes for an hour or so in the limited downtime in the evening, well, at least they _were_ until Wolf called it in and commanded them to bed. Really. It was very enjoyable.

Alex tried pleading. "Come on _Wolfy_, just one more game?"

Alex knew very rightly that he was the only one who could get away with calling Wolf that, as, even if Wolf would scamper away at the mere thought of proclaiming this fact, he had a weak spot for the poor, little Cub, that and he still felt bad for insulting him last time about his parents…

"Well, if you put it that way _Cubby_, I guess… No. Go to bed you lot." At this Wolf stalked off muttering incoherent things about disobedient teenagers.

Even Wolf knew it was a risk calling Cub…_Cubby_, the last person to do so was actually Eagle, who had been trying to get a rise out of Cub. Oh he did. Too bad Eagle bit off a bit more than he could chew. He may or may not have ended up in the infirmary for being shot with a BB gun in the balls.

"Spoilsport." Surprisingly, that was all Cub said. Wolf shrugged, secretly astounded at his luck. That could have been worse. Much worse. Something might be wrong with Cub, Wolf thought worriedly. Wow. This kid turned me into a real softie_. Damn._

Too bad Wolf didn't know that the real reason Cub was so quiet was because he couldn't get the look the sergeant gave him earlier out of his stupid head. It was…a mixture of emotions he couldn't work out. Anger, quite usual but it was massively amplified, and what about the secret apology in his eyes? Or the sadness mixed in? Annoyance? Exhaustion? Something was going on here… but he, again, couldn't place it! And Alex Rider knows when he can't place something; it means that something is very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the positive reviews! I won't be replying to them unless it's a question but some of your thoughts shall be answered in this chapter…**_

"Our worst fears have been confirmed."

"Are you sure? This isn't something we can afford to make mistakes with."

"100%. Take a look at this."

"…I see. We will then have to send our best agent in. They have to be taken down before anything happens."

"I will get in contact with Agent Rid-"

"No. I promised myself that I would not use that boy again unless absolutely necessary."

"But this _is_ absolutely necessary. Who knows what they are capable of now?"

"You make a good point Mr Bane. But, I will stand by my word. Send our second ranking agent in, if something happens to him, then we will resort to…desperate measures."

"Agent Daniels?"

"Yes, and if this really is happening, make it quick. Like you said, who knows what they're capable of? They will grow too quickly now. We must hurry."

"Of course Mrs Jones."

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

_The button. No. NO. Please. Don't! Don't press the button! I can't form a coherent thought as Julius waves the button in front of my face mockingly. I can't hear what he is even saying any more. My mind is now set of retrieving the button. Save the button and you save Jack, Alex. Keep going, you can get it. Be strong… But Julius' voice cuts through me like the sharp, blood-stained knife he slashed me with earlier and I find I'm unable to move. _

"_Here we go Rider. Enjoy the show." His voice sounds like it's getting a twisted pleasure from this. I make one last and tired move to get to the button. To Jack. But its happens to fast. His finger stabs down on the button and my ears fill with the sound of pained screaming and a disastrous explosion. I failed. It's too late. No. Please. The explosion soon fades after the shock but the screaming is still ringing in my ears like church bells. No…Jack. JACK! I feel immense pain everywhere, but I see no source, the air is filled with the distinct sound of psychotic laughter mixed with the ever going screaming. I can't bear it. Its ripping me apart from the inside, I can't stop it... What happening? It feels like I'm dying but now everything is just numb. I can't see or feel anything…Am I dead? No. I can't be… Suddenly, the manic laughter and piercing screaming are back and I break. I fall down into nothingness, with the unforgettable sounds still attacking me like snakes lunging at their prey right before-_

"Cub… please wake up!"

I am pulled out the darkest depths of my nightmares by Wolf, sounding quite worried and pleading, and I sit up board straight, glancing round the room frantically for the source of the faint screaming remaining in my ears. When I finally realise its gone, I'm surrounded by the faces of 4 concerned unit members. I attempt to offer them a fake smile to assure them that I'm okay now, but I can't bring myself to it, and it morphs into one of fear instead.

_Jack._

"Cub. A-Are you okay?" Wolf. He always seems to be very… worried about me, probably just because I'm the youngest and it's his job to be leader, but sometimes, I feel like he is more a father figure, like Ben, than a brother like the rest of the unit.

_Julius._

"Cub? Listen."

I'm pulled out of my musings by Bear this time, and I just stare at him with my still fear-filled eyes. His own cool blue eyes stare back. Sometimes I can't help but feel as though I've seen them before, not the exact eyes, but the type… mysterious blue, hard yet gentle, as though they have seen-

Once again, I'm yanked away from my easily distracted mind and am pulled into a gentle embrace from Wolf. I silently push my face to his warm chest as though to seek comfort there and I realise that I need this. I don't cry but I feel the tears threatening to fall all too happily down my paled face. The sweet-nothings Wolf whispers to me relax me slightly and when I pull away, I ready myself for a few questions.

"Are you okay now Cub?" Eagle is always serious when a teammate is scared or harmed in some way, sometimes it's a scary, sudden change, but I was ready for it, even in this state.

"I'm…Okay now I think."

"Do you want to talk about it? You know it helps you." From Snake this time, of course he would know it helps me; after all, he is the medic.

"I guess. It was…J-Jack, again, when she… died. I think it came up tonight because I was thinking about her yesterday." It didn't help my case of saying I'm okay that my voice broke on the words 'Jack' and 'died'. Two words that weren't meant to be in the same sentence. Ever.

"OK. Thanks, Cub. It's always good to know the root cause of them so we can eliminate it, but there's not much we can do if that crazy mind of your feels like wandering away, like usual."

I crack a smile at that. I think I do have a crazy mind, in more ways than one though. I pull myself out of bed after the rest of them have got up to get changed for breakfast. I'm soaked in my own sweat and tears I must of let out by accident, so I debate a shower but decide against it as we have swimming first thing, there would be next to no point.

"Sorry for waking you guys up again." I always do feel guilty for that, but they always deny it saying that I need them there and that units are there for each other when they need it.

"You didn't, Wolf waked us all up, he was already awake and got us all up as well…Actually, Wolf, why were you awake? Cub obviously didn't wake you; you're a heavier sleeper than Eagle." Snake explained while ignoring the undignified Eagle wearing a disgruntled expression.

Wolf looked slightly sheepish.

"He was probably up all night with his non-stop thinking about that new hot girl-friend of his, weren't ya Wolf-man?" _Oh Eagle…Why?_

Wolf just looked horrified at all those statements, especially his new name…then he looked as though he wanted to punch something. Or, more specifically, someone. Eagle always did have a knack for getting himself into these situations.

Luckily, Bear stopped anything major happening with an announcement that the sergeant would have their heads if they missed breakfast. At this, Wolf snapped out of it and Eagle jumped out from hiding behind me and we, as one, made our way to the mess hall.

_Ah yes. _The sergeant had made sure everyone had the fact that there was a meeting at breakfast drilled into their heads. What was it about? That never happened before. Strange. Did it have something to do with the strange look he gave him yesterday? And what was_ that_ about anyway? I mentally sighed. So many questions, so few answers.

We entered the mess hall and, after collecting the daily gloop, assumed our positions at our table just as the sergeant began to speak.

"I have ordered you all here today to pass on some…news about something that will be soon happening here. Recently, no names given, 2 terrorist organisations have teamed together to create a formidable pair. Their first action of duty was to eliminate the root of ones loses," _This sounds_ _slightly familiar…_"but, they couldn't track it down, so they started to attack what they could find connected to it. One of these things happened to be a school that the root- or boy- once attended." _Wait…calm down Alex, there are too many possibilities to single anything out yet_. Alex didn't even believe himself anymore. It was all too familiar. But this can't be happening… Don't let this be happening…

"These organisations sent a warning message to MI6, stating that if they didn't give them the location of the boy, they would attack with no mercy." I inhaled a sharp, jagged breath, and shivered. This did not go un-noticed by K-Unit of course.

"Cub, what's wrong?" I wasn't even sure who just said that, I was listening to what the sergeant said next.

"Therefore, MI6 thought it would be best to send the class threatened, here. For protection until they can deal with the threat." Luckily, no soldier protested in front of the sergeant but there were several loud gasps and whispered 'What?!'s'. I just couldn't breathe, I sit there, limp.

"They will be staying with us indefinitely. It hasn't been revealed to them that there is a threat against them, so they think they are here for a school trip to see what it's like to be a soldier. They will train with the unit I have appointed, K-Unit. You are in charge of their well-being, while I want the rest of you to be on the lookout for possible threats on the premises." K-Unit looked like a baby that had its toy taken away from it, while I guess I had a look of pure horror and shock on my face as the sergeant then stared straight at me.

"I'm sorry Cub. I realise what this means to you."

K-Unit snapped out of it at that and glanced at me, Wolf tried to be consoling but he didn't know what was going on so…_Ugh. I better tell them_.

"Guys," I whispered, still not trusting myself to speak properly, "I- I'm the root problem. That's my old school…" _Old class. Old…Tom. Please don't be an idiot like usual Tom. Please be okay._

Unfortunately, the whole room seemed to have heard and most were looking at me with shock, others confusion, but the rest of the unit just looked like I felt. Scared. Shocked. Angry. Too many things. All of these facts have finally sunk into my 'crazy' brain and then I feel utterly terrified of what I have done to my classmates, to Tom, just by knowing them. They may have made fun of me but that isn't something that should be requited with death! _What have I done?_ I have to protect them, especially Tom. He knows the truth about me, even if I haven't seen him in 3 years… Oh no. Will he recognise me? Do I even want him to recognise me? No… That will put him in even more danger. I have changed dramatically over the years, taller, leaner, my hair is more a dirty blonde, and my voice changed. Okay. That should be enough…I hope.

But wait. There's something else. Something the sergeant said…_' Their first action of duty was to eliminate the root of ones loses' …_This time I really do stop breathing and I feel utterly helpless, like I'm back in my nightmares and there's no escape… _This is bad. Very bad_. I just got away from it all! This wasn't supposed to happen! MI6 promised they stopped them! But then again…

"Scorpia_ never_ forgives. Scorpia _never_ forgets."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for the good reviews! I'm not planning on stopping this story anytime soon, but I can't keep the daily updates going. It will probably be once every 2 or 3 days. Very inconsistent, but never longer than 5 days.**_

"Status report for mission 07759."

"…Everything seems to be in order and going steady."

"Has he worked his way in yet?"

"…As of this moment, no, but I have news from him that it will be soon."

"Good. Dismissed."

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

_Ian. Jack. Tom. Sabina. Ben. Wolf. Eagle. Snake. Bear. Smithers. What's going on? They all stand in front of me like some happy family that was never torn apart due to MI6. Smiling. _

"_What are you all doing here?"_

_I only just realised I'm back in my old home in Chelsea. Where I grew up. There are decorations littering the place, all bearing a 'Happy 18__th__ Birthday' on them._

"_It's your birthday you dumbo." Tom, oh so subtle._

_I just smile back at all of them. This is actually a pretty nice birthday. _

"_Come on Alex, here, open the present I got for you. You'll love it." Jack just radiates out happiness like usual, but her voice is so commanding and sure so I oblige. I take the brightly wrapped present that seems to be shining and set about opening it. When I think about it, the whole room seems to be shining. Like a miniature sun was placed like a disco ball in it._

_As the wrapping falls away in my hands, I am faced with a scarily oh-so-familiar button. I gulp. Maybe not so perfect birthday._

"_Press it." Her voice is now so cold I can't help myself. I'm scared. Scared of the result. Scared of this place. Scared of…her. I press it._

_It was as if she had burst like a balloon right in front of me. Engulfed by flames scorching her body and then just…Burst. Gone. Again. Forever. An unheard and muffled sob passes my lips and I go all limp again, ignoring the small shockwaves of pain radiating throughout my body as my knees hit the hard floor with a silent 'thud'. I killed Jack. No… I didn't…but…I did. I just allow the already formed tears to streak down my face and lay quietly sprawled out on the floor, begging it to swallow me._

"_Alex. Look at me." I lift my head and look, scared of not obliging and I see Jack again, only this time, she's different. Her body is still on the fire that was devouring her a minute ago, her hair is all scorched off, and the beautiful dress she was wearing was now nothing more than dirty, old rags sticking to her body with sweat. Her sickly sweet voice echoing in my ears, she limps towards me, her face now a burnt, charred mess. _

"_Look Alex. You did this. You made this. You killed me."_

_I don't even try to say something. I just let out the loudest sob that I've ever heard and mentally beg for forgiveness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Jack, please forg-_

I wake up, shivering yet sweating, my hair pasted all over my face, for a few moments I still see Jack in front of me, burning…I frantically search around for the unit, and I'm relieved when I see 3 lumps laying in-wait. 3? I look and work out that Wolf isn't here… why isn't he here? Did something happen to him? Is he okay? Stop. I sigh with relief when I remember that he said he went to the sergeant office to work out some last things for the trip.

_The trip_. That's today. Brooklands is arriving _today. _Of course thinking about it just brings up all the worries I thought over again and again. Will Tom recognise me? Will _anyone_ recognise me? Please no. It's better for them to stay the way they've been for the past 3 years. Ignorant. What about the threat? Will they be traced back here and Scorpia attack? That will lead them to me. Maybe it's better if they do, then they won't harm the class. But I finally got my life back on track, now this will ruin it! What about this organisation they have teamed up with? Are they dangerous? Smart? Ugh. Also, why didn't Ben come and visit me? He said over the phone he came back from a mission and he should be down again in a week. It's been 2 weeks. Maybe he went on another? Maybe something happened to him…Damn. Again. Too many questions that I don't know the answers to.

With all these thoughts sprinting through my head while I had a shower and walked back to the cabin, I didn't see Wolf on his way back either, until I walked into him.

"Hey! What are yo- Oh it's you Cub. What are you doing out this late. You're not even dressed, we got breakfast in 5."

"Oh, sorry, I'll meet you there soon."

"Fine Cub, hurry up." And with a ruffle to my hair, Wolf stalked off to the mess hall. I smiled. Wolf wouldn't do that if he thought anyone was looking. And I wouldn't let him for the same reason.

I quickly rushed into the cabin where Snake, Eagle and Bear had obviously already gone to breakfast, and got dressed. I made it to the mess hall with 10 minutes left to eat, plenty of time, while we talked about plans for the school.

"So, Cub, you think anyone will recognise you?" Snake said curiously.

"I hope not. Its better this way…Don't even think about giving them hints Eagle." I commanded pointedly.

Eagle looked at me with mock surprise "I would never...Okay, fine, but don't you think it would be funny to see their reactions to seeing you here!" The rest of the unit smirks at the thought.

"It would, but I'd rather have them kept in the dark about all of this than being attacked for knowing where I am." I return coldly.

Well. That wiped the smirks off their faces.

"Okay… but, we can still make life hell for them." I add to cheer them up.

"Perfect. Work them so hard they don't know what will hit them?" Bear offers, a sinister glint in his eye.

"Agreed." We all chorus. I smirk to myself_; this might not be so bad after all._

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

We are all stood in a line, waiting for Brooklands to arrive. The sergeant just looks dangerous to go near, so even Wolf steps back when we hear the churns of the old engine of the coach. I feel a rising sense of dread welling up in me as it approaches. Can I do this? _Yes. Your strong, Alex. _The class files out and I start to tremble slightly, but Snake notices, stupid medic.

"Cub. It's okay, don't worry." He whispers.

I nod and stop trembling, but that doesn't stop the fear flowing throughout my body. As the class spreads out in front of us, I scan them quickly. There are 2 teachers, Mr Donovan and Mrs Browne, who look like they think they are still in charge. _Oh boy_. The class looks too jumpy and excited to notice the sergeant standing in front of them all, ready to kill. And then I spot Tom. He's whispering to a boy I think is called Ernie. He looks excited anyway, but luckily hiding it better than the others. He really has grown up. His hair is now cut shorter and neater, he is almost as tall as me, and his face looks more defined, sculptured, and handsome. But why is he staring at me? I thought he wouldn't recognise me! Great. This will muck everything up…

We all spring to attention as the sergeant blows.

"BE QUIET!" Instant silence. "Alright. This is not your home. This is an SAS training base. For soldiers! You will comply by our rules or you will be severely punished like a soldier! You will participate in our exercise like a soldier! Of course, you are not actually soldiers; therefore we will have mercy on you and make the training easier. You will have respect for all the real soldiers here and you will not bother them! You will give extra respect for this unit, here! K-Unit. They have been put in charge of your training during your stay, and you will not disrespect them in any way, shape or form! Do you understand?"

There were a few nods and various 'yes's but, of course, that wasn't the response you make to anyone here.

"You will address me as Sir! As is the same with any other soldier! Now, I will say it again! Do you understand?"

Luckily, the students were smart enough not to mess with the sergeant and all replied with 'Yes sir'.

"Good. Now I will pass you on to K-Unit." He turned to us, "At ease soldiers." And he stormed off.

"Listen up! My unit did not want to be stuck with you. But, as we are, you must be quiet when we are talking, be quiet while we are demonstrating, and be quiet in general. I will not have you disturbing any other soldiers or the sergeant. You must follow any of our orders without hesitation, failure to do so will land you with a punishment." Utter silence. Perfect. "Right. My name is Wolf, the leader of K-Unit." Wolf then stepped out the way for Eagle.

"I'm Eagle, best sharpshooter in camp." At that I glared at him slightly, even though I'm not proud of where I got it from, I'm the best shooter. I have to say that.

"…Maybe, second best sharpshooter in camp." Everyone had to smile lightly with that, as the rest of the unit glanced at me.

"I'm Bear, K-Unit's linguist expert."

"Snake, unit medic."

I stepped forward. Well, better get this over with.

"Cub. I'm everything they aren't."

I smirked at the looks of fake betrayal I was getting from the unit. But I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at the class, especially Tom. Luckily, the class seemed slightly puzzled at my age, understandable; I am the same sage as them. But other than that, they seemed to not recognise me. _Good._ I skid over Tom subtly and to my relief, I saw he was also looking puzzled, possibly a hint of recognition, but not enough. _Perfect._ Although I do feel a pang of guilt for not telling him, and s slight longing to be with him again, I know its better this way. He is out of danger. _For now at least._

"Any questions?" Wolf started taking charge again after deducing himself that everything's fine.

A few hands were raised, and Wolf picked on one closest to me.

"How old is Cub? You look too young to be here."

I cut in before Wolf can have a go at them, "I don't think any of my personal life is any of your business, but if you're so insistent, I'm 19. So, I expect you lot to be able to do exactly what I can."

It was a lie, but only by 1 year, so it would still fit. A few of the boys were not very subtly sizing me up, seeing if they can take me. _Idiots._

Snake picked on another hand whilst secretly smirking_. I'd like to see them try to do what Cub can._

"Why do you have animal names?" _Stupid boy_.

"Are there any _relevant_ questions?" Eagle managed to cut in front of Wolf again_, _who right now looked thoroughly pissed. _Thank God_. Wolf's anger, usually taken out on Eagle, was bad enough. But taken out on a bunch of defenceless teenagers. That would not be good.

Everyone saw that they would just get in trouble for their stupid questions and put their hands down slowly.

"Good." Wolf got his anger under control. "I will show you to your cabins and you will be given the rest of the day off for…_settling in. _Then we will begin training tomorrow. Follow us."

I followed up front with Wolf, so I could hear what they were all saying. I was expecting hate comments all for Wolf…

"Cub looks really fit. And he's basically our age!" A girl I remember called Hannah. One of the bitchiest girls in the school. Ugh. I saw the entire unit look at me expectantly, of course they heard as well. I turn around and wink at Hannah and it's like she melts under my gaze. Wow. I hear the unit snort at my trick.

"You always had a way with women, haven't you Cubby?" In response I just punch him on the shoulder none too lightly.

I tune my ears back into the multiple conversations behind me.

"I could so take that Cub. He looks too skinny to be any good!"

I just ignore the various agreements to that statement. I'll wait. This trip will be actually fun. I'll show them all.

_**I'm just wondering, does anyone want me to do another P.O.V? It might get a bit boring being in Alex's all the time. Tell me if you do and please keep reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, thanks for all the great reviews! They really went up with that last chapter. Lots of you were saying to keep it in Alex's P.O.V so I will, well, apart from the small part at the beginning. Please keep reviewing! It's nice to hear what people think of the story, especially because I never considered myself a 'writer'. I do try to make these chapters as long as possible, but it's hard.**_

"…We have reason to believe that Agent Daniels has been captured, most likely being tortured for information."

"How was he found out?"

"…I can only assume that Scorpia was waiting for an agent to be sent in ever since they and Alpha joined up, and they have been monitoring Daniels too closely."

"Did he manage to relay any information back to us?"

"…No. But I suppose he must have had something vital if Scorpia decided to capture him now."

"Well, at least we know they are up to something big."

"…What shall we do now? I'm sure Agent Rider will-"

"I believe that Daniels can get himself out. If we send in a rescue unit, it will be too obvious and too risky for him. We will wait."

"…You can't put this off forever. You are placing many lives at risk just for a boy."

"A boy that has saved all our lives countless times and deserves a break."

"…Then why did you send his class to Brecon Beacons? Surely you could have sent them to somewhere else?"

"…Dismissed."

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"Everyone got that timetable? Good."

"Now follow us to the mess hall, this is a glorious place you will come to love." Eagle says, giddy.

Everyone marches towards the mess hall, the class obviously getting their hopes up from Eagle's statement.

"It's also a great place for fights…" I started. "Snake, remember what happened with Lemur?" Let's just say that when I first arrived back here, and before everyone found out who I was, Lemur from C-Unit decided to 'set me straight'. It didn't end well.

Snake chuckled, "Yeah, you put him in the infirmary with a broken arm, fractured ribs and tons of bruises." He paused. "I guess it did serve him right." He continued lightly.

"Bullshit."

We all spun round to seek out the perpetrator, and we were rewarded with a class attempting and failing to hide smirks, and a boy, who was one that said they 'could take me', grinning widely without humour.

Here comes overprotective Wolf.

"What would you know, kid?" Wolf was barley managing to hide his anger; _no one insults Cub and gets away with it._

"Yeah, never underestimate the _mighty_ power of _little_ Cub." The boy snarled. Then he pivoted round to face me, "You think you're way better than us just because you're in the army. Well. I've had a bloody tough life and I didn't come here to be pushed around by the likes of you." He finished darkly.

The unit just stood there in a mixture of astonishment, rage and fierce protectiveness_. No one they have ever even heard of has had a tougher life than Cub. _I was just thinking of this boy. His name was Tony and from what I remember, the only thing wrong with his life was that he was failing English. Of course, in 3 years his parents could have got a divorce, or died, and various other things, but he still seemed fine. So, that ruled out anything really bad. He might possibly be failing other subjects, but that doesn't qualify your life to be 'bloody tough'.So, I took charge.

"How dare you even begin to compare your life to mine? You have no idea what I have been through. Isn't being in the SAS this young a clue to how bloody tough _my _life has been? Did you think about that? Obviously not. Well, I'll spell it out for you, if you're too incompetent to figure it out yourselves. My parents are dead, my life turned to hell when the last of my relatives died, I was forced to do things that you wouldn't even have a nightmare about doing, and the last person who still loved me was murdered…" My eyes drifted over Tom as I said that last part. _One of the last people_. " So I was sent here. So don't even think about saying your life is tough. You have no idea." I stated extremely coldly.

The rest of the unit just stared at me in awe, as did the class. Tony just looked about ready to run away. Then, I only just realised that my old, cold mask had slipped into place during that speech. I managed to get rid of it in time to storm off into the woods, away from that mess. As I reached the outskirts, I heard heavy footfall behind me. Wolf. I began to run, all while thinking about what I just did.

Why did I say that? That was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done! I don't mind handing out personal information as long as it's vague, but I just told them that I was an orphan and about Jack! How could I? Now, even if the class doesn't remember me, Tom most likely will.

But now I think about it, how much more danger can Tom really be in? He has Scorpia and this new organisation on his backs, both too powerful for anyone's good, trying to use him as a trade for me. Would it actually be bad if he did find out? Tom isn't a genius but he is smart enough to figure out something's weird about me…I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. This whole situation is mucked up.

Wolf snapped me out of my thoughts by placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I guess he caught up. He turned me around to face him and rested his left hand on my other shoulder.

"Are you okay? Why did you do that?" He didn't sound angry; he has no reason to be, just concerned and slightly puzzled. Probably because it took a long time to open up to him and I just spewed it all out to the class.

"I don't really know. I-I just got angry and… Tom a-and…_'bloody tough'_?" I struggled to explain myself when even I couldn't understand why I did it.

Wolf smiled grimly, "At least your right there. I doubt there's anyone in that class who can start to compare to _this." _He gestured wildly at me. "Come on; let's go back, I would like to see what the rest of them did to that kid." He wheeled us around and took his arms away from me.

"Tom doesn't have an easy life."

"I know, Cub, but you yourself have to admit, it's still easier than yours."

I nodded slowly and figured there was nothing more to say.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

By the time Wolf and I got back, the class was already eating their breakfast in the mess hall, buzzing with excited chatter, mostly about what just happened. I ignored all the stares pointed at me and focused on my plate of…whatever. Even though the unit had sworn to get revenge on Tony and left it at that, Eagle couldn't help but plant a face full of pride on him and speak non-stop about how 'awesome' what I said was.

"Well done Cubby!" A kick in the shins. "Ow. Temper! That kid's face was priceless! He looked just about ready to pee himself in fright of what you would do to him! If you ask me, I would guess he's severely traumatised for life and-"

"Eagle. If you don't shut up right now, I will grab a gun and club your head in with it until you-" Bear began slowly.

"No more death threats, there's enough looming over his head already. Actually, I think the whole camp has at least 2-"Snake attempted to reason.

"I'd say more about 4. Per person." I helped, while Snake nodded enthusiastically in agreement and began again when Wolf finally managed to cut in.

"Shut up. Stop acting like 5 year olds." He ground out.

"What kind of 5 year old fantasises about murder?" Eagle asked, innocently.

Almost instinctively, the units' heads, as one, swivelled round to look at me in answer.

"Hey! I did not fantasise about murder!" Holding my arms in surrender to the units looks. "I merely fantasised about why a UFO was in my uncle's office."

Of course, I had told them all about my little theories of what was up there, so they all chuckled in synchronisation, but a passer-by, one of the beefier boys in the class heard and zoned in on it.

"What kind of idiot thinks a UFO is in an office?" He asked mockingly to his friends. He seemed unfazed by my earlier outburst as I turned and stared at him.

"You'd be surprised." Was my only reply as I stood up, tipped the remnants of what I think was meat off my plate and strolled outside, to wait for everyone to gather for the first training session.

While waiting, all I could think of was revenge. And I found my way to do it. From Bears meaningless threat, ignoring the scary look in his eyes that was too familiar for comfort, still unable to place where, I had a small thought that turned into a sinister idea. I fished the timetable for the next week out of my pocket, and examined it. Tuesday – 2100. Last session. Only 2 days. Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it's been kind of boring so far, so this chapter has the first dose of excitement. Also, to J'amie lire, thanks for the review **____** The schools in England go like this: Year 7, Year 8, Year 9, Year 10, Year 11, lower Sixth form, upper Sixth form. So, there are 2 more years (what we call Sixth form) until they turn 18, so in the story, everyone is in upper sixth form. I hope it makes sense; I'm not the best at explaining things.**_

My mind kept drifting away from Wolf's consistent yelling at the students as they staggered messily over the obstacle course, and turned to other subjects left pinching at my brain. Has Tom remembered me yet? I've been avoiding him as best I could since my outburst, but at some point I will have to come out of my shell and face him. I need to know. Also, where is Ben? It's been too long since I've seen him. I took my worries up with the unit but they dismissed them as a difficult mission. _Too difficult,_ I thought. Has something happened to him? Is he okay…? Stop. I'd know if something happened. I would _feel_ something, right? I left myself with that miniscule reassurance and tuned back in to the Wolf channel.

"That was absolutely _pathetic_! I've never seen any performance that terrible in my life! I would make you all re-do it until you hit a time of at _least _20 minutes, but we have to move onto combat training! Go clean up and be at the training hall in 10 minutes, anyone late will have double kitchen-duty every day for the rest of the week!" Wolf now resembled something close to a ripe tomato. "GO!" And everyone scattered from sight in terror.

We trudged after them, towards the training hall, wearing disgruntled masks. Well, until Eagle perked up.

"Cub, you have to demonstrate with Bear! It'll scare them senseless!" Even though Wolf didn't like to admit it, Bear was better than him in hand-to-hand combat.

"I think Eagles onto something." Bear agreed thoughtfully, turning to me. "Well, Cub?" He said extending a hand out.

"I guess so." I shrugged, and clasped the hand. Bear smiled evilly in response. Bear and I have always been more or less even, give or take a few fights. This will be interesting. But it also raises another question to my mind. Why is Bear better than a unit of SAS men, and a spy? _Maybe he is a spy_…No. I dismiss the thought hastily. _Bear isn't a spy_. I almost laugh at the idea. But it would explain some things…

"Okay Cub?"

I break through the barrier to reality with a murmured, "What?"

"Can you go fetch the left over kids? We're all waiting." It's only then I realise, not only had we arrived at the training hall, most of the kids were there as well. Too bad for the late ones. They are in trouble. With _Wolf_. I nod and head off towards their cabins.

When I arrive, I discover a group of 3 boys talking casually to one another, as though they were just blowing off the exercise. Anger raises up in me as I stomp over to them and realise they are Tony and his cronies.

"Out. You 3 will be getting double kitchen duty and whatever else Wolf feels like giving you. He isn't in a very good mood."

"I'm tired. I don't want to do combat training. When will I even need to use it? It's useless." Tony complained. "Besides. I'm sure you've ditched something before." He waved me off.

I smiled ever so slightly. _This kid just won't learn. _So, I strode over to his bunk and grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him into a standing position, so we were eye to eye.

"When you are under the sergeants orders, you don't simply ditch these exercises. They are vital towards our survival, if you forgot our jobs. So, I would suggest that you take them seriously if you know what's good for you. There might just be a time when they could save your life. Now, if you question my orders again, just remember I am fully capable of handing out punishments too." I gave them all a death glare. "Now, get out, before I pull you out by your ear." I said quietly and darkly, releasing Tony. They scampered off. _Good._

It was as I stood by the door, hand on the knob, I saw another boy sitting on his bunk. I spun around to face him and was presented with the face of Tom. I guess it's time. _Do you see me Tom? Do you see Cub or Alex?_

Tom finally realised I was looking at him and lifted his head towards me. His eyes were swimming with unanswered questions which were obviously about me, but why hasn't he said anything yet? _He recognises me…He just doesn't know who it is? I don't know._

"You'll get double kitchen duty as well and more if you don't stand up now and sprint to the training hall." I felt a small pang of guilt for giving him the punishment, but why was he still here? He was always on time before.

He silently stood up, keeping his accusing eyes on me, as he made his way towards the door and my question was sadly answered. His face, hidden in the darkness of the hut before, was streaked with small purple bruises and small shallow cuts. I quickly made a decision and closed the door. Bullying. That much I could see obviously. No one touches my best friend. A wave of protectiveness controls me as I lift my hand to the largest bruise and carefully examine it. He winces out of the way though as my hand makes contact. Large amounts of anger overflow within me.

"Who did this to you, Tom?" I ask softly, I don't care if he sees through me now. All I care about is who did this, and how long it's been happening.

He seems startled by the use of his first name before hiding it and replying, "It doesn't matter. Like you could do anything to help."

"You'd be surprised at the effects I can have." I reply lightly, before my expression turns dark again. "Please tell me."

"I don't need your , why do you even care?" He questions angrily. He uses my silence as an answer. I can't tell him 'because you're my best friend' can I? He budges me out the way to which I don't protest and he storms to the training hall.

Guilt courses through my veins like ice and I numbly follow, at a faster pace. I have to get there first to warn the unit to go easy on him. It's the least I can do. I haven't been there for him the past 3 years. He protected me from all the snide remarks and arguments at school and I repay him by walking out of his life? What did he think happened to me? Then the realisation hits like a ton of bricks. _Oh God._ He thought I was dead. That's why he isn't recognising me! He thinks I'm dead…

I burst through to the training hall and quickly walk over to Wolf, who was demonstrating various movements with Bear. I lean over him and whisper, ignoring the students weird stares, "Tom is the last boy coming in, please go easy on him, you'll see." And I turned and strolled to the wall to join Eagle and Snake. They both give me questioning glances, but I ignore them.

Tom walked in at that moment, unnoticed at first by most students, until the unit couldn't stop staring at him, everyone glanced at him, and a few smirks were shared between students, along with some horrified expressions. I gave him a sad and sorry look as he sat down next to Ernie.

"See me at the end, along with those 3." Wolf stated as he jerked his head at Tony and his friends.

Tom nodded solemnly and waved off the looks from Ernie until later_. At least he had someone to care for him._ That thought made me resolve to be kinder to Ernie.

The rest of the lesson passed with little interest, until the end where the fight with Bear was happening.

"Alright. Now you've learnt all of the basics and how to use them in a fight, just for the fun of it, we will be having a fight with Cub against Bear, the 2 best at hand-to-hand combat in the unit." Wolf finally admitted. At the announcement, the class started getting excited but scared to see a proper fight, as Bear and I assumed our fighting positions. "They will be using very advanced manoeuvres that you aren't permitted to learn here. You're too inexperienced." The class didn't like that, and some started to quietly sulk, but some just looked terrified to see what this would look like now. "Snake, you call medic for this, Eagle keep an eye out." We all knew what 'keep an eye out' meant. It means 'make sure that no one accidentally hits Cub's bullet wound'.

"3, 2, 1…Go!" Eagle shouted and the fight began.

Bear lunged out at me with a fist aimed at my stomach, which I quickly dodged and jumped up behind Bear landing a kick at his legs, which made him go down. As I went to punch him, he grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me towards him on the floor, which helped him to stand up at the same time. He was about to empty a flourish of punches and brutal kicks at me when I managed to kick him again, this time in the stomach, to hold him off so I could get up. We sparred like this for about 6 minutes, by that time we were both panting like crazy from trying to hold each other off. I accidently let it get to me which ended up with me on the floor, and I couldn't see anyway out but swiping his legs out beneath him. He unbalanced and came down on top of me with heavy weight. Pain rippled through me and I cried out as I realised he landed on the bullet wound, and I struggled to stay conscious even as he quickly rolled off, seeing what happened. Blackness threatened to take me away as Eagle and Wolf yelled and rushed to me and Snake came to my side, slowly helping me sit up.

"Cub. Calm down, just stay awake." He soothed as he carefully helped me take my shirt off, before I stopped, staring at the class with red and black outlines. Wolf realised my point soon and tried to herd them out before Snake could finish the job himself, but it was too late. The class just stared at my chest, littered with scars of my past. Although, I think the girls (especially Hannah) were just looking at my chest, not the scars. As I slowly came back to my senses, I saw Tom at the back with his head perked up, his bruises now a green colour in the light. He knew I had a bullet wound. He knew where it was. But luckily, he didn't know what it looked like. Hopefully, he would just assume that all the scars were from various SAS assignments. But…why am I even trying to hide it from him? There's no point, after all, everything seems to be accidently spilling out anyway.

After Snake finished his check, I pulled my shirt back on and the stood up, wobbling and leaning on Wolf as we headed towards the mess hall. I looked ahead of me and saw Tony dragging behind at the back of the clump of students unexcited for lunch, snickering to his friends. Tom was just behind them, with Ernie and a couple others, probably explaining his state. Then, Tony quite suddenly came to a halt and Tom, too caught up in explaining to his friends, received a face full of his back. Tony whipped around to glare daggers at Tom.

"Watch it Harris. Or I might just do that again." He threatened, pointing to his face. Tom just snorted and pushed his way past with his friends before Tony could make a move.

The pieces fell into place then for me. And the realisation set in. That same wave of protectiveness from before set in, this time stronger. I squirmed out of Wolf's grip and fiercely lunged at Tony. Just as I grabbed hold of his collar, cutting into his throat, the class had turned around to see what was happening. A first punch found its mark on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, later to form a mild bruise, and a second would have been following if it weren't for Wolf and Eagle pulling me back and away from him separating my grip from his shirt. At least he looked terrified. I spotted Tom staring at me in something close to awe, complete with a smirk, whilst everyone else looked scared as if I would jump them any second. I instead opted to glare a Tony, whilst he moved, uncomfortable.

I turned to face the unit who were matching Tom's expression, and at the thought of Tom, I faced him again, and stared at him, trying to convey that I did it for him. But he already knew. He sent a thankful smile my way and continued on his way to the mess hall, deep in thought.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"You will all be in teams of 5, all up against us. We will leave it upon you to decide what to do with those groups. You may join with others, or go for a free-for-all. But we are your enemy." Eagle stated, gesturing towards the rest of the unit. "This is a strategy and skill game, so use those tiny brains of yours to figure something out."

We were about to play paintball. Or, for me it was time for my revenge. I had informed the unit of my small plan, to which they responded by promptly cracking up. So, in the end they said they'd cover me so I could do what I wished.

"We will be getting black paint and you will all be getting a pretty lilac." I continued happily, much to the class's annoyance. "Now, line up, take a gun with some spare paintballs and wait for the horn to sound. That will signal the start of the game." After my attempted vengeance at Tony, everyone seems to be obeying my commands without question.

After the class was in position and ready, we went over our plan quickly and got ourselves ready. I finally decided that instead of the whole class being subject to my revenge, I wouldn't take it out on Tom, Ernie or their friends. That would just be blaringly obvious, but I didn't care anymore. _If Scorpia wants Tom, they can get through me first_.

The horn sounded and we all leaped into action, Bear and I climbed up some trees ahead of the unit, whilst Wolf ventured forward and Snake and Eagle held the rear. I scampered up and over the various branches of the big tree I chose, plenty of holes to shoot from and a large area in which to shoot people. We deliberately chose this place, in the middle of the arena; so theoretically, the class should end up here or around at some point, as long as they don't change direction and just go straight forward.

We only had to wait a minute before the first batch walked into our trap, it looked like they had teamed up with 2 other groups, so it was big, but they were not accurate enough to get any good shots in, and they were quickly under attack from us. I quickly brought my gun forward and shot 20 shots, each finding the desired mark, some flying elsewhere too. Squawking's of immense pain echoed throughout the forest as they hit. The units' laughter was quietly drowned out by the whining and pain as more and more groups were led into the trap. Until finally, the horn sounded again, signalling the end, and I slid down my tree and admired my handiwork.

Perfect shots right on the golden spot.

I glanced at each of the unit members in turn and we all burst out laughing as one. This went on for a few minutes before I regained my breath and glanced at Tony. Multiple shots for him. Then I burst again, as did the unit, and I heard Tom try to stifle a laugh as well.

"Nice one…Cub!" Eagle wheezed out between laughs. I grinned at the class, who were now giving me pathetic death glares.

"You…B-Bastard!" Tony spluttered, before running at me, attempting to punch my face. That sobered everyone up. I almost didn't move out the way in time.

"Don't touch Cub." Wolf became protective again. "You all deserve it."

"Yeah, if that were real, you would all be in too much pain, you'd black out and not be able to move." Snake agreed.

"You would all be dead as well. Look at all the other shots on you! Learn from your mistakes. We will discuss this tomorrow." Bear added.

Wolf signalled that we should go and the class begrudgingly stalked past me, sending me still useless glares. I strolled after them, a skip in my step.

By the time we were out of the forest, it was 2230 and therefore, dark. So, I heard the helicopter before I saw it. It was nothing unusual, but this one was landing. When I finally found it, I saw it was jet black and sleek.

MI6.

I shared a look with the unit. What are they doing here? They never actually come here for a mission that requires the SAS. They just phone the sergeant and tell them to come to London. We all stopped when we saw who just stepped out. Mrs Jones. I forgot all about the class. And my unit. I don't know what she was doing here, but it couldn't be good.

As she caught sight of me, she walked carefully but purposefully towards us. This isn't good. What's going on that requires the head of MI6 to come here? I heard faint murmurs of curiosity and excitement run throughout the students. I wasn't focused on them anymore. I was focused on the monster in front of me. She came to a halt next to me and I could see her properly now. Black suit. The usual, but her face was pinched into one of sorrow and regret. Sorrow? Regret? Really, what's going on?

"A-Cub." I glared at her as she finally realised the group behind us. "K-Unit."

The rest of them were to too bewilderment to speak so I faced off to her, determined to not let her spoil my amazing mood.

"What are you doing here, Mrs Jones?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I think we should go somewhere else to talk." She replied, snatching a quick glance at the class.

"Just tell us. We aren't very patient with you." Wolf put in, having recovered.

"I don't think I should." She was slightly offended at the way she was being talked to, but there were more pressing issues.

"Oh, just tell us. They don't matter." Bear said, waving towards the class.

"Very well." She took a deep breath. "I have some news that I really am sorry to say." She began with a look at me.

"Agent Ben Daniels, or Fox, is unfortunately MIA. Presumed dead."

_**MIA – Missing In Action.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again, thanks for the reviews, I didn't think this fic would be that popular because it's been done before, but I'm trying to keep it original. Also, I know Alex seems depressed in this chapter, but it's not going to turn into a dark!Alex fic, I just want to properly get across how much Ben affects him. Bear with me.**_

_**To Arsa Stanleia - I don't plan this to be a Wolf and Alex adoption fic but they have as good as a father-son relationship as they can get in an SAS training camp. I'll try to include more of it though if you request it.**_

_**And to the Guest: I really don't like romance fanfictions, so sorry, but there won't be any romance in this story. The closest to romance it will get is the Brookland kids being in a relationship.**_

"_Agent Ben Daniels, or Fox, is unfortunately MIA. Presumed dead."_

I stand there, staring. Just staring. Mrs Jones squirms under my intense gaze. I don't even realise I'm doing it. All I see is darkness coming towards me. It's closing in around the edges of my eyes. Why? What's happening? Those thoughts hammer at my body like miniature knives sinking into numb, dead flesh again and again. They don't stop. Why? Out of the corner of my closed off eye, I see Eagle drop like a ton of bricks. Eagle? Why are you doing that Eagle? What's wrong? Then, my brain finally relents and processes the information for me, and I feel the damp earth beneath me as I slowly sink to my knees, as though I've been shot. It feels like I have.

_No._

_Fox? Ben? Ben! Where are you? I need you! Help! HELP!_

Ben. Even thinking the name send shivers and tinges of pain through my useless body. He's gone. Gone. Just like that. He isn't coming back. He isn't going to ever help me again when I need his strength. He isn't ever going to laugh, smile or cry again. He isn't ever going to live again. Please Ben. Come back. I need you. Please… I faintly hear garbled words coming from somewhere above me, but they sound like they are from a whole other world. I'm too lost for that world now. Too far gone. _Ben is gone. Dead. Forever. _My vocal chords have been ripped from me, like Ben, and I let out a pitiful cry for help, for my unit, for Wolf, for my parents, for anyone. I don't want to go back. I don't like that place. Don't make me go back_. Please…_

The blackness at the edges of my eyes is now a dark red colour. Like blood. What a coincidence. I bet Ben had a horrible, bloody death, suffering from his pain in silence as he took his last wheeze of a breath, and was dragged into the infinite darkness. Dragged down fighting. How Ben would. He would fly to hell and back if that's what it took to stay alive. Not for him though. For us. For me…_Stop. He's gone. Thinking about him will make it worse. _How can I not think about him?

I register that my cheek slams into the damp ground as the darkness gets too much. It's coming for me. I was stupid to think it would ever stop chasing me. It never will. It has too much to gain from me. My pain. My suffering. My depression. My anger. My sadness. It feeds off them. It's like a parasite, and once it has a taste for them, it will stop at nothing to get them. I have always fought it, knowing I had something to fight for. _What about now? _I ask myself_._ I come up with nothing but black. And so, with that in mind, I finally succumb and welcome the darkness, arms flung wide.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"_Hey, Alex!"_

"_Ben!"_

_I sprint across the grass, hearing the sounds of dried mud coming clean off my boots and laughter, as I run towards Ben, with his arms loosely crossed and a goofy smile plastered onto his obviously happy face._

_I connect face first with Ben's chest as his arms wrap around me, pulling me into a weak hug. I twine my own arms around his back as he accidentally lets a hiss of pain escape him._

"_Ben? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt-"_

"_I'm fine Alex, calm down. I have some injuries on my back is all."_

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't know. Wait, did you say injuries? Ben, what happened on your mission and why didn't you tell-?"_

"_You're rambling Alex. Sometimes, I swear, you're worse than Snake." I gasp in horror as Ben grins at me. "Soon I'll be calling you 'mother'." He adds as an afterthought._

_I shut up immediately and he starts laughing. As I catch sight of his smile, I grin stupidly back at him and laugh softly._

"_What are you two idiots laughing about?" Wolf says, smiling, as the rest of the unit finally catch up to Ben and me._

"_Just that Snake has got some competition when it comes to being an overprotective, fussy, parent." Ben states, snorting at Snake's now undignified expression._

_I turn to look at Snake, and incline my head to the side slightly. He returns with a twitch of a nod. I smile. We both run at Ben, who had started to talk to Wolf about how I'm doing. He jumps slightly and runs off in circles towards Eagle. Snake and I speed up and run either side of Ben as he runs into Eagle, yelling for help. As Snake makes a move and grabs him arm, I leap in his direction and grab hold of his chest, pulling him backwards to me. Snake grabs his other hand as well and crosses them in front of him._

"_Say sorry." I whisper into his ear in a mockingly sweet tone._

"_Never!" He shouts and attempts to wriggle out of our grip. I just tighten my hold on him and offer my hand out to Snake. He drops one of Ben's arms into it and I pull it to his back, in a slightly painful position. _

"_Say sorry." I repeat in the same voice, only sweeter._

"_N-" I pull harder, "Fine! Stop! Sorry!" I release him and smile at him. Snake punches him in the arm and scowls, but with a faint hint of a smile on his face too, then goes back to join the unit waiting for them._

_I start towards them as well when Ben lunges out at me and pins me to the floor, catching me off-guard. I make a feeble attempt at escape but his grip is too tight._

"_That wasn't very nice, Alex."_

_I stare up at him and try to morph my features into innocence, but before I can, he has removed his arms and starts to poke my stomach. A smile tugs at my lips and I get rid of it but it's too late. He saw it. Damn._

_He begins to mercilessly tickle me, knowing it annoys me. I give a very unmanly squeal and beg him to stop, all the while laughing like crazy, but he continues anyway. Mocking and teasing me from above while I'm still pinned down._

_I see Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Bear over to the right behind Ben and make a final plea for help, but it doesn't work. They all wear matching expressions of plain amusement, while Eagle was additionally laughing quietly. Bastards._

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

I awake to a white, ceiling looming above me. I know that ceiling too well. The clean, white Infirmary I have come to know and hate. What am I doing here agai- _Oh. _

The images of the day before come swirling rapidly in my head. Even with my eyes open I can clearly see the black helicopter landing, Mrs Jones stepping towards me as she delivered the news, me staring uncomprehendingly at her, and letting the darkness washing over me. Ben Daniels is dead. It's too much for me too bear. I squeeze my eyes shut hard in a vain hope that the images would go away, but if anything they become more pronounced. Why? Why did this happen?

I don't want to face the world again, but I force my eyes open again and sit up slowly, taking in the room.

Wolf is slumped back in the chair next to my bed, asleep, like the rest of the unit. Eagle is in another bed opposite me, Snake is by his side in the same position as Wolf, and Bear is lying down on a row of chairs pushed against the far wall. All their faces have changed and are now pinched in an obviously distinguishable expression of grief and sadness, complete with mostly dried tears tracks on their cheeks. I feel my own face morph into the same as I think of Ben again. The Ben that was always so full of life. Full of compassion. Full of happiness. I think of that Ben compare to the present Ben that is most likely rotting in a river, jungle, building or body bag and a low moan breaks through my barrier, making a dent. Then a quiet sob. A crack. And my invisible walls crumble from all the tears awaiting my eyes. I start to cry and sob uncontrollably. There's no one to comfort me. I've never felt more alone, even if my unit is here. My sobs are replaced with begs for Ben to come back, to be okay, for all of this to be some kind of sick joke MI6 conjured up to spite me. I already know they fall on deaf ears because this is real. All real. I start to shake violently with no way to stop myself from the tears. I call for the first person I want to help me, but realising they are dead now, I call for someone else.

"Wolf! Help me! Please help me Wolf. I… can't handle it! Help!" My voice sounds unnaturally shaky and broken, but it works.

Wolf slowly blinks sleep out of his eyes and looks at me. When he sees me he pulls the chair as close as possible and cradles me in his arms.

"…Cub, calm down, please calm down." He does not offer any words of comfort, that everything will be okay. We both know that it won't.

The tears stop coming as rapidly but they still come and the out-of-control shaking hasn't stopped either. Through the tears that form a sort of haze, I see the others stirring from their sleep and staring at me. They don't speak. Just stare at me with their grief-ridden eyes. I can't stop the whimper that comes out and as a result, Wolf claws at me harder, as though squeezing me will make it go away. He rocks me gently until the tears eventually stop coming, but the shaking still hasn't gone, and it won't go away.

We all stay like that for who know how long. Wolf holding me tightly and Eagle, Snake and Bear looking at us with sad eyes, all lost in our own thoughts.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

A few hours and some check-ups later, we were deemed ready to go, but we stayed in the hospital, as if it were some silent agreement. We started talking about random little things, each trying to avoid the obvious painful subject at hand, but it needed to be said either sooner or later, and things can't get worse can they?

"…So what do we do now?" I ask in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Snake asks me, voice wavering a little.

"You know what I mean. We have to talk about it."

"No, we don't. We don't have to do-" Wolf cuts in with a higher voice

Snake sighed, "Yes, we do Wolf. Whether we like it or not."

Wolf didn't look up to an argument so he resigned to the inevitable.

"Knowing MI6, they keep making us teach those kids." Bear said, anger creeping into his tone, as well as the same shaky voice as Snake. "I wonder what they told us. After all, you two collapsed after she told us." He nodded towards me and Eagle.

"…What happened after I passed out?" Eagle enquired slowly.

"Well, Cub went down a little after you, and we all…just stood there. The kids heard, of course, and they were all going crazy, so we eventually picked you two up and took you here, leaving them with Jones. She couldn't get them to control themselves. I don't know what's been happening all day." Bear stated with more control than before.

After a short period of silence, I broke it again.

"I miss Ben." My voice sounding oddly childish and vulnerable.

Wolf edged his way to my hand. He grasped it and gave it a quick squeeze.

"We all do."

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

We spent a little longer in the room before we were interrupted by the sergeant, followed by Mrs Jones. We all hurried to get to attention before the sergeant stopped us.

"Don't worry. At ease." He sounded softer than normal. But he still launched straight to the point. "I understand what you all are feeling, having been there myself before. It's a terrible day, the day a teammate and friend dies." He took a small breath before continuing, "So, I would give you a month's leave to mourn for Fox, but we all know why these school children are here." He glanced at me quickly, "And so, I am not permitted to hand you leave, as they need protection. Therefore, you must stay here, but you may not take part in your own training, or training the children. H-Unit will take over."

There was a final silence, until I make a quick decision.

"Sir, I think I would still like to take part in training as usual, and I would like to help train the kids when I feel up to it."

The sergeant didn't look surprised in the least. He must know why I want to do it. _Take your mind off things. It's better than sitting around all day, being left to your morbid thoughts._ But he looked sad instead.

"I'm sorry Cub. But Mrs Jones has something else planned for you." What's going on? He sounded sincere.

Mrs Jones stepped forward and spoke for the first time since she told us Ben died.

"Alex. I'm sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I know you have only been given a day to grieve for Ben Daniels, but we need you."

My breath caught in my throat. What is she talking about? '_We need you.' …_No. No. No.

"Daniel's last mission was to infiltrate the new Scorpia's headquarters, but he got caught, most likely tortured, and died." She was ignoring the looks thrown here way by everyone, especially Wolf and continued to start directly at me. "Mr Bane wanted to send you in straight away, you are still our best agent. But I stopped him. I said that-"

"Stop. Why do you have to skip around the point? Let's get this over with." I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say. I just didn't want it to be true.

"Do not interrupt me, Alex." But she nodded anyway, "We need you to infiltrate Scorpia's headquarters, and stop them from the inside. We need you to go on a mission. You have to."

I stared at her in disbelief. Is MI6 becoming stupid? It seems so.

"What! Are you bloody-" Wolf began, anger flying in all directions

"Would you like me to point out the obvious flaws in that plan?" I asked her, not waiting for a reply, I continued, "Firstly, they will know it's me, no matter what disguise you put on me. They'll know. Secondly, Ben died because he was an undercover agent." My voice shook slightly, "Like my father. Why don't you try a different approach? And lastly, I don't want to. I won't. You have nothing to blackmail me with anymore, in case you've forgotten."

"I didn't want to do this Alex, but we really can't stand for an argument. We could always pull you out of this camp if you still feel better suited to disobey me. Or possibly pull your unit out."

This time I really couldn't believe her. Blackmail. The unit were getting slightly uncomfortable , staring at me.

"You know, I thought you were different. I thought that when you sent me here in the first place, you had developed a heart. I thought you weren't the monster Blunt was. Possibly. Now I know that's not true. You are _exactly_ like Blunt. A lying, manipulative, heartless, blackmailer who doesn't care what trampled remains of a person are left behind at the end, as long as the job gets done." By the time I finish, I am standing up, in front of Mrs Jones, spitting the words out, anger flaring up inside me. Anger replacing sadness. Ben would have wanted me to fight her. So I will.

She doesn't say anything, just stares with an unmasked horrified expression.

"If I may say something as well." The sergeant spoke up, attempting to break the deadly tension between Mrs Jones and I. "You can't blackmail Cub. He is of legal age to be in the army, so if you send him away, I will just hire him back. The same goes for the rest of K-Unit. Do not threaten my soldiers, Mrs Jones."

Mrs Jones looked surprised, but anger was boiling inside her and in danger of being spilt and losing control, she turned back to me quickly and pleaded.

"Alex, listen to me. Millions could be in danger if you do not go on this mission. Think and listen!"

She knew she was fighting a losing argument, but she didn't ever learn.

"No." I replied slowly and steadily, looking in her eyes. "Ben would want me to fight. He would want me to win. And I will."

She huffed, turned slowly and stalked hurriedly out of the room, at a loss. But, she paused by the door.

"Some things aren't worth fighting for, Alex." Then she walked away, angry, leaving her cryptic message to linger in everyone's heads.

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and depressing, but, I think that soon something will happen, and you hopefully won't be disappointed! Anyway, please keep reviewing! It's encouraging, and helpful to know if I need to change anything.**_


	7. Chapter 7

3 days. 3 days since Ben died. We've been holed up in our cabin for 2 days, each of us only making small talk, a meaningless and a stupid way of hiding what we really felt. But it was the only way. No one spoke up this time. No one mentioned Ben around camp, at least to our faces. We all knew what they were saying when our backs were turned. Everyone left us alone, to grieve for a lost brother. Or father.

We have seen the kids from Brookland every time Wolf forces us all to get out the door and sloppily march to the mess hall. Of course, they stare at us unsubtly and speak in heightened whispers. They know what happened. They heard. They saw. They saw the indestructible unit fall apart before their eyes, sink into the mud, begging it to swallow them and take them away from their suffering. All from such simple words. They hold no meaning to almost all of them. Almost all. Tom. It's a thought that I think of whenever I have a moment to spare not thinking about Ben. I told Tom about all my missions, I told him all about Ben Daniels. Now if he doesn't know me, thinking I'm dead or alive, I must have seriously doubted my friends IQ. But, the more I think about Tom, I think of the time we spent together. All the laughs, the happiness, the freedom. He felt the same way too. I know it. My 'death' must have been hard on him, but he got used to it. Carried on. He is in denial. He knows it's me; he just doesn't want to believe it. The way he looks at me now. It's like I'm a complete stranger, but also his best friend. He hasn't confronted me though, and he turned down my help about the bullying, which I noted happily, a feeling I thought was long gone, had stopped. The bruises were fading, the cuts disappeared. I feel like I should be glad I will have my friend back, but I can't face him. He will hate me. I left him. I abandoned him. He will never forgive me. Just thinking it makes a tiny pang of loneliness course through my body, making the already vast emptiness in me slightly larger.

I think back to Mrs Jones' last message to me before she stormed back to the helicopter_. __'__Some things aren't worth fighting for'. _ What was that supposed to mean? Was she saying that Ben's death was meaningless and the end of him? Anger ricochets inside me, bursting for release, as that thought forms in my mind. Ben is worth fighting for, even if he is dead. It's not the end of him. He lives on through all of us. All of the people who cared for him. A small laugh catches in my throat as I think of how cliché but true that is. There is something else I have thinking about a lot. The only thing that kept me going these past few days. Without it I would have broken down.

"_Agent Ben Daniels, or Fox, is unfortunately MIA. Presumed dead." _

_Presumed dead. Presumed. _It's funny how such a little word kept me alive. Ben is MIA. Presumed dead. Presumed does not mean definitely. Not completely dead. Plenty of agents go MIA on missions and come back alive. Not unscathed, but very much alive. It's a tiny argument against everything else. Nothing but that little fact stands against the horrible thoughts that have been running through my brain.

And so, I latch onto that miniscule, sliver of a hope with all the power I can summon up and walk out of the cabin towards the sergeants office,ignoring the stares from the unit, praying that it's enough.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

I thought I would feel even the slightest bit better about teaching the kids now, as the sergeant agreed that I could, after a few days regular training that I also requested, saying that I needed a distraction.

So, why is it that all I feel is plain, daunting dread pumping in my veins like ice? I didn't think that I would ever be afraid of school children, but I suppose there's a first time for everything. I hesitate just outside the training hall door. Should I really be doing this? Will it just put more unnecessary strain on me? The rest of the unit were going to be in tomorrow. They still wanted a bit longer. I just wanted to get this over with, so with H-Unit already teaching, I lightly push open the door and walk inside. All heads turn to me. The kids look extremely nervous while H-Unit give me a sad smile, knowing I'd like to get back into the swing of things and pretend this never happened. Too bad that's impossible. It's only been a week since I found out the news.

"…Everyone, as I'm sure you already know, this is Cub and he is going to…help you continue your training. The rest of K-Unit will be back tomorrow." Raven, the unit leader announces. Raven isn't the nicest at times but, like Wolf, he has a small caring side he shares with his unit. Badger stands rigid behind him, glancing at me with his small eyes, taking in my own posture and complexity. He is a medic after all. Tiger is leaning against the wall next to me, panting, his red hair plastered over his face. He must have just been fighting with Leopard, who was in the same state.

I simply nod at in greeting and stand by Tiger and Leopard. They both shoot me glances and Leopard nudges me softly, gesturing to my body. I shrug and look back towards Raven and Badger, who were in the middle of a heated fight, demonstrating for the class. _The class. _I turn towards them and scan the crowd for Tom. I see Tony and Hannah sitting next to each other, holding hands, but looking like they were about to jump each other.. _Oh God. _That is not a good couple. I carry on and find Tom near the front, with Ernie and two girls I recognise as Tess and Ali. They all seem to be watching with interest; Tom doesn't even notice me staring at him, checking him over to make sure he's okay. He twists his head eventually and catches me. I look away quickly, but not before holding his gaze for a second. _I'm being so obvious. _

Raven won the fight, and was trying to talk while gasping for air.

"Right… so that was how you… you fight, but of course…we are in the SAS, so we don't expect you to be able to do all that… but you should be able to do all the basic movements, which most of you can, and since its almost the end, shall we have one last fight? The winners of our fights?" Raven inclined his head towards Tiger, which he returned, and stepped up to the mat.

"Wait. We've only seen Cub fight once, and he didn't even finish it." Tony spoke up, smiling but with a questioning expression, getting nods of agreement from the class.

"You will speak only when spoken to, understand? If Cub wants to, he is welcome to, but I don't think-"

"No." I reply sharply, staring at Tony.

He raises his hand lazily, waiting, until Raven relents.

"What now?"

"Why won't you fight? You were fine before. Well, until the end." He smirked. Rage threatened to carry me away.

I sigh and realise if I don't agree, he will just keep pestering me with questions and mocking me.

"If I do, will you shut up?" I can hear how worn and tired my voice is and I just want to head back to the cabin and sleep right now, even if the nightmares are back and frequent.

Tony nods mutely and I slowly walk to the mat and wait for Tiger to lunge first.

"Are you sure Cub? You shouldn't do anything yet, you're probably still getting over him."

I whirl around to face Leopard and glare at him. "It's none of your business." I answer jaggedly, and turn back to see Tiger running at me, going for a first leg sweep. I slide out of the way just in time to see him spin around, ready to make another move, when I launch a powerful roundhouse kick which leaves him sprawled on the floor. He quickly recovers and pulls himself off the ground, after only one punch in the stomach. He charges again, and I, starting to tire after a week of little training, don't move in time. He runs me straight into the wall behind us and punches me again and again. I feebly attempt to fight, but my strength has abandoned me. A particularly brutal punch finds its mark over my heart. Over my bullet wound. I see millions of little black spots ridding me of my vision. Not again. But, H-Unit doesn't know about it. I attempt to speak but nothing but pathetic whimpering sounds come out. I feel Badger checking me over, saying comforting things, but eventually his hands press on the bullet wound and finally I black out. The last thing that I see is Tom breaking through the class and running to me, yelling words I can't hear.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

I wake up once again to a scarily familiar sterile ceiling, and turn my head to find the unit, searching expectantly. Of course, they were all there, looking down at me with concern. They were all in the same positions as before, apart from Eagle who was standing.

"Cub, are you okay?" Wolf and Snake ask at the same time. I sigh, exasperated. I look to Eagle and Bear, trying to convey the 'help me' look. But, even though they saw it, they just leant back on the wall to get comfortable, with grins plastered on their faces. This time I mentally sigh. I am at the mercy of the mother-hen of a medic and an overprotective father. Wait. If Snake is the mother, and Wolf is the father, I'm the child… Well that thought will haunt me forever. I shake my head frantically in a stupid attempt to get rid of it.

"Cub? What are you doing? Are you okay? You know you're lucky that it won't bruise, if it did you would be-"

"Snake, calm down, I feel fine. It was just a punch." I try to reason with Snake.

"Just a punch!? Cub, you need to be more careful! You shouldn't have been fighting! Why did you anyway?" Snake's voice rose until it was little less than a shout.

I shrugged sheepishly, "I got verbally bullied into it by Tony..." I said reluctantly.

Silence. "Wow. Wow, Cub. I never thought I would see the day when you would give in to him." Eagle said unbelievingly, while smiling like a maniac.

"I wasn't feeling up to arguing. I still don't so can you guys please calm down a bit?" That sobered everyone up. Apart from Wolf.

"Why didn't H-Unit stop him?" He questioned angrily. "I will kill Tiger when I get my hands on him…" He muttered, but I caught it.

"Wolf. Don't. Raven tried to stop him but we both knew he wouldn't shut up. And Tiger didn't know. No one does." I reasoned half-heartedly.

"Well, now everyone does." Bear spoke up from behind Wolf. "They freaked when they saw it, and will probably be telling the whole camp about it now."

I groan and put my head in my hands. Wolf pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Cub. At least they know not to hit you there again. Come on, the doctor said you could leave once you woke up and they gave you a last check."

As though on cue, Doctor Costello walked into the room, tired and took a few moments to register the sight before him.

"Ah, Cub, you finally woke up. Right then, let's give you a small check-up and you will be free." I smiled slightly from his choice of words, and nodded silently.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXOOXXO OXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

The stares and the glances were increasing day by day, never stopping, always getting more pronounced. I was sick of it. Why can't they just leave me alone? I was contemplating that as we walked into the mess hall, and I pretended to ignore everyone else. But I wasn't. It's hard to ignore. I was tired of it all. Tired of their accusing and questioning looks, mixed in with a few of sympathy and even some _pity_. Don't they understand? I don't want any of it. That's why I kept it hidden.

As we sat at our usual table, H-Unit strolled over apprehensively. I wasn't surprised to see Tiger step forwards and start apologising profusely. I sighed.

"Tiger, please shut up. I'm fine. It's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it. I guess I should have told you before we started."

"But I should have noticed something was wrong, when you were against the wall I-"

"I'm scarily good at hiding my pain." I gave him a forced sad smile and he muttered an 'Okay, sorry' and sped off again, the rest of his unit following after rolling their eyes to me.

As I watched their retreating backs, I glimpsed Tom staring at me, and I looked over to him, again I held his gaze, but this time he ripped himself away from me first and stood up, closely followed by some other students including Tony's gang. I couldn't help but feel a small spasm of sadness twang inside me. While the grief over Ben was now a continuously painful, it was an ache, not like an earthquake was rushing through my body, clearing it out to nothing more than hollow remains like the first time. I just realised I will probably have this ache forever, just like with Jack. And I will get used to it.

But not right now. Right now I just feel an overwhelming deep depression wash over me like a giant wave and I stand up abruptly, informing my unit that I'm going for a walk. I forget to take my tray in my rush and before I know it I'm in the woods, up in an old, carefully selected tree not all that far from the base, but far enough for me to be at peace.

How long will it take me to get used to not having Ben, a father and brother by my side when I need him? Too long. I don't want anyone else close to me to be hurt, but I'm just sitting here, moping over Ben, when I could be somewhere, anywhere, to stop anyone from harm. If someone else from K-Unit died, even Bear, I'm sure I would break and fall into an infinite depression, with no way out. I should do something. I need to do something. I need to prevent that from happening. I won't handle it. I won't.

Then I think of something. Sure, I fought tooth and nail for a long time to stop it from happening, but they are so powerful, they have already threated my class. Tom. I can't afford to let any of them get hurt. I was very serious about actually going on the mission Mrs Jones demanded I go on until Ben popped into my head. Again. He wouldn't have wanted me to. It would kill him if I went on any more missions, so I always declined, and Mrs Jones stopped requesting altogether eventually. It was better that way. But it's the opposite now. Everything's switched around. Ben is already dead and Mrs Jones requested another mission. _'__Some things aren't worth fighting for' _that's what she meant, isn't it? Ben is already dead and there's no point in trying to pretend he is still there. It's a very well concealed point, but it doesn't take away the sting of the words, even if they are extremely true.

No. I won't go crawling back to Mrs Jones and accept the mission. Not because I don't want to, and not because of Bens wishes, but because of her harmful words. Ben isn't the sort of person you can just forget about and throw away like rubbish that isn't needed anymore, something that she does on a daily basis. I don't pretend he is still here. Alive. I know that. He is dead. Long gone. But that doesn't mean I won't forget him. I must act like he is still here. Even if he isn't. Even if it kills me inside. Even if he-

A loud crunch of leaves and twigs, mixed with the horrible sound of flesh hitting flesh breaks me away from my reverie. What's going on? Is someone being attacked? I listen intently while groans of pain emit from somewhere below me. I don't move. I might make noise and be found. What if it's Scorpia? I'll just walk into a trap. But then again, guns and snipers are more Scorpia's style. That rules them out. Thank God. So who is it? I hear a moan from a different voice. So they are fighting back. I don't know what to do. Shall I let it pass on its own? I answer that question almost immediately. No. That's selfish. They sound like they are in lots of pain, and I'm not one to be left out. Besides, what if it's one of K-Unit? I need to help. With that extra spur of encouragement, I scramble down a few braches so I can see through the leaves quite clearly, luckily making no sound. What greets my eyes is a disgusting sight I never want to see ever again.

Tony and his two friends are crowded around a body that is shaking from fear, exhaustion and pain. There are fast-forming bruises on their abdomen, and arms. Their face was left alone apart from a few slaps that would not be seen when this was over, and their head was cowering behind small arms. But even without seeing his face I knew who that was, I could feel the absolute madness and fury blow a storm around within me while my controlled temper shattered to pieces along with all regard for the consequences of what I wanted to do.

It was Tom.

Without a seconds thought or hesitation for my actions, I leaped from the tree and landed on top of one of Tony's friends, knocking him to the ground. I proceeded to knock him out quickly to reach to other two who were quickly scrambling off Tom and onto the floor in fear. I glanced at Tom and saw he was still conscious, but in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. Instead of feeling relief that he didn't look as bad as I thought he would, I felt the same anger transform into pure adrenaline. I grabbed the back of the other follower and after some heavy punches to the face, he left consciousness too. Then, I twisted to see Tony frozen in fear, standing a little way away.

"I don't like bullies."

With that I sprinted at him with such speed I surprised myself, but I couldn't think about that now. I need to cause Tony as much suffering as possible. No one touches my best friend.

I crashed into him and knocked him into a nearby tree with such force that his head was thrown backwards and hit the tree. I pinned him there, seeing if he would try to escape, which he attempted feebly. As I repeatedly hit him, all my pent up anger and sadness over this whole week, about Tom, about everything was let flowing out through me. I must seem a monster to him, but I know that all of my unit would do the same for ones they love. I'm no monster. He is. He deserves this. His face is completely red from the blood rushing to where I punched and smacked him. He will have a lot of bruises soon enough, everywhere. I may have fractured an arm or even a rib, but I can't bring myself to stop. I know I'm going overboard but I can't stop myself.

I hear a soft, pain filled moan from behind me. I manage to finally knock Tony out cold and whirl around, panting, and see Tom leaning in a tree for support, but standing. He is staring directly at me, with a mixture of unidentifiable emotions.

"…Alex?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry it's been over 5 days since the last update! I've already broken that promise now, but I hope this chapter can make up for it! I had a slight writers block on one of these scenes, but I needed to get it done, so it took me longer than usual. Sorry! Anyway, I feel like the Tom-Alex reunion is different than my usual style… I don't know why, it just doesn't feel right, but I've left it, and if any of you don't like it, I can still rewrite it if you really want me to. Please keep leaving reviews! They are awesome to read! So, without further ado…**_

"…_Alex?"_

I stand there, waiting for something to happen. Anything. I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do. If I say the wrong thing, Tom will never forgive me, not that he will anyway, but there is always the tiniest hope in the worst situations, you just have to find it. That's my job right now. _Find it._

Tom just continues to stare at me as well, like me, unsure of what to do. After a while, I realise I have to initiate something so I do what pops into my head first. I take a few steps towards him, as he attempts to take some away, but the tree he is leaning on prevents that. I stop. He doesn't want to see me. I feel a lot more hurt than I would have expected as that fact sinks in. I thought at least he might want to _talk_.

I watch him as he tries to run away. Run away from _me_. No. I can't let him go too. An image of his body, bruised and broken, flashes into my mind, and that spurs me on to get him. He needs medical help. I run off after him, leaving Tony and his friends lying on the cold forest floor.

I caught up to him easily; after all, he is badly injured. I grabbed his upper arm and spun him around so he could face me, but before I could fully turn him, a sharp crack on the right side of my face stopped me. _He slapped me. Tom slapped me. I guess I did deserve it…_ I saw him staring at me with an expressionless face, and I stare right back again. We seem to be doing a lot of staring.

"Tom?" I tried.

At least this time he didn't run away. He just stood there, panting heavily, still staring.

"Tom, please just let me explain, I -"

"Stop, Alex… You died. They told me you died."

"No, no, it was all a lie Tom. I has no say in it, if I could I would have told you-"

"No. You abandoned me… You know my parents divorced finally? You know that Jerry died? You know that when you left my life turned to hell?" I stay silent, stumped at these new facts. "No. You didn't. You left me to fend for myself from my parents, grief and those bullies; after all I did for _you_."

I open my mouth to try to stop him from going on but he silences me with more harmful words.

"What are you even doing here? Why aren't you with Jack? What happened to you? All MI6 tell me is that you died on some mission in Egypt. That's it. No details, nothing." He shoots me questioning glares now. I never thought I would hear Tom say this to me.

"Please, let me explain. I know that I wasn't there and I left, but I had no choice-"

"Everyone has a choice, Alex."

"Well, I didn't. You_ know_ I didn't. Please, just let me finish explaining and if you still don't want to believe me…then… I'll let you go." I forced myself to get the words out.

Ton nodded slowly in response, and I started up again.

"On that last mission you were told I 'died' on, I obviously didn't, but… Jack did." I'm still slightly touchy about the subject of Jack, but it's Tom. It's okay. He whispers the words before I can stop him.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"I'm sorry about your brother and parents too." He nods in acknowledgement and I continue. "After that mission I became depressed but they sent me on more and more, and they drew me away from you. I tried to get in contact, Tom, I really did, but it's MI6. They do whatever fits them. Anyway, Mrs Jones finally noticed how I was acting and stopped using me. She sent me here. I've been here ever since. After a while I just figured you would hate me so I stopped trying to see you." I finished sadly.

I felt as if that was a pathetic excuse, but judging by Tom's face, it wasn't. He had the tiniest sad smile and he was looking concerned. I didn't expect him to forgive me so easily, so I try some more.

"Look, I know that's a stupid excuse, I was a spy after all, but they tried so hard to stop me, and…I thought you would be better off without me. I seem to make people die wherever I go."

Tom was silent for a few seconds before he made his decision. He walked to me so we were face to face and he brought his hand out and lashed at my face yet again. I just stood there, stunned into shocked silence.

"That was for leaving and giving up."

Then he grabbed my back tightly and pulled me towards him in a tight embrace. I hugged back, mentally thanking him and his kind personality for having the strength to take me back.

"That is for everything else."

He pulled away and I saw a huge, dopey grin plastered all over his face, but even though I knew he was in pain and need help soon, I grinned back, after a long week of sadness, this felt good.

"Come on, Tom; let's get you to the infirmary. You need it."

He smiled gratefully and walked alongside me on the way, each of us sharing stories to fill the empty gaps we kept carefully sealed for 3 years.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"So, everyone will be doing a wilderness survival course during the next few days, it depends on how long it takes you to get back. But, remember, if you aren't back within 3 days, we will leave you there."

"Don't say that Wolf, it will probably take them 5 days at least." Snake interrupted.

"Yeah, I think it's obvious they can't do it within the 3 day limit, we can only do it in 2. You really are cutting it fine." Bear said.

We were all huddled together, back to teaching the class after a week and a few days, informing them about their new training exercise we put in place. There were 3 rendezvous points they had to reach, one a day, while they survived deeper into the forest. The unit would split up and each person would go to watch a different group to make sure they don't kill themselves.

I made sure to go with Tom's group.

"We can do it." Tess piped up, probably sick of being insulted as if she wasn't there.

"Then prove it to us." Wolf challenged. "So far, you have done the worst I have ever seen in all my years being in the army and SAS. I expected at least a few of you to match the times of the new recruits but it seems I was completely wrong. Not one of you can come close." He snarled while pacing back and forth in front of them, "So, I want every one of you back when I want you back. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" chorused the class, followed by some grumbles of insults, directed at Wolf.

"Right then, Eagle will read out your teams and you must get into them, grab a pack each and get off. Remember, you are each going different routes, so don't even think about teaming up." I stated as the class formed an extremely un-orderly queue for the packs. I grabbed my own pack and headed off towards Tom's forming group.

Hannah watched me walking to her group and asked "Are you going to be coming with us?" in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to blanch, and she said that with her boyfriend right next to her, growling softly.

I told Tom that I didn't want him in the same group as Tony, but he said it might give him a chance to stand up to him. Besides, as long as I would be there he said he would be fine. That gave me a pleasant boost. Tom had already forgiven me enough to put his faith and trust in me with Tony. At least Tony is slightly scared to hurt Tom if I'm there, after what happened…He was fine. Just a bruised rib, fractured arm and various other bruises and cuts. Nothing serious.

The bonus was that the unit laughed for the first time since Ben died when I told them. It was small, anyone else would think nothing of it, but I knew that they were starting to pick up the pieces Mrs Jones left us in. It was hard to concentrate most of the time, but I tried to pull myself through. It was as though, currently, I'm suffocating in a huge hole and struggling to get myself out. All the dirt and memories of Ben were keeping me from scraping through and out. I feel as though I get closer to my goal of getting out every day, even if it's the slightest amount, but some days, tears and depression are poured into the hole, overwhelming me and pushing me down a lot, as though it's washing away my progress. But I still keep trying.

"Yes. I'm your group supervisor." I say in the most professional voice I can manage after thinking about Ben. Again. _Don't get pushed down the hole, Alex. Keeping scraping away._

Tom noticed something was wrong with me, and he gave me a small raised eyebrow. Too bad Tony saw it as well.

"What? Are you going to cry? You look like it." That kid needs to put a filter on what he says.

"No, I'm just so sad that I'm stuck with you and your lousy girlfriend. At least these guys are actually decent." I say waving a hand over to Tom, Ernie, Tess and Ali, who were also in the group. What a coincidence.

Before he has a chance to reply, I gesture for Ernie, who was holding the map, to start walking, and I watch as everyone files on after, Tony with reluctant movements, Hannah not bothering to hide her hurt expression, and everyone else with proud grins on their faces.

_Well. This should be interesting._

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"No! Don't eat that! Its highly poisonous, you'll be dead within 2 hours!"

It was almost nightfall and we had only just reached the first rendezvous point. Tony and Hannah had walked out and found some berries that weren't on the list they were given and was about to eat them when I felt I could have some small fun.

Of course, the berries weren't poisonous and certainly wouldn't kill you; the worst you could get in terms of poisoned food would only make you sick for a day or so. But Tony didn't have to know that.

"Give them to me. Don't you dare touch these again, as much as I want you dead, I don't want to get kicked out because of you." Tony silently handed them over, still with a numb expression of shock.

I walked away to go and get back to camp, leaving them there. Hannah was fussing over Tony, making sure he will recover from that _amazingly traumatic experience_.

I reached camp and was pleased to find that Tom was alone by the fire, the others were in bed. He was eating a grisly piece of meat; I think it was chicken or beef. I strolled over and sat down next to him, smiling lightly. But, to my surprise, it was Tom who spoke first.

"Fox. Ben, you called him. I know he went on a mission with you, but the way you reacted when… that was hard. Why?"

I was momentarily stumped by the question. I was not expecting that. Then my senses kicked into overdrive and I searched around frantically for any sign of the others. Tom saw.

"How dare you doubt my _own_ spying abilities? Don't worry. They're asleep, I checked." Tom said, smiling. I gave him a little smile in thanks and because of his ever-going banter that I missed.

"I haven't been on a mission for 3 years, Tom. Thank God." I didn't mention what Mrs Jones had said last week. He didn't need to know.

"Oh, really? That's great! I saw what they did to you… it was horrible… when you disappeared I just…" He was obviously trying to tread carefully around the subject of MI6, and I appreciated the thought, so I spared him.

"Tom. It's fine. I'm out of their grasp now. They don't own me anymore. Nothing's going to happen." I reassure him.

"Okay, I just… it doesn't matter." He said with a tiny laugh. "So, you never answered my question. I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but maybe I can help or something? I'm still your best friend, even if I can't raise the dead. Wait… unless you have replaced me! Say it isn't so!" he cried out softly, to not wake anyone up, but still so dramatically. I laughed.

"Of course not, you idiot." That made him smile. "And…well…" I wasn't sure how to even say what Ben was to me. Tom got an idea of what was going on in my head, and he sent me a reassuring smile. He was still here for me. He always would be.

"Ben was still a spy, so he tried to visit whenever he had the chance. Basically about once every 2 or so weeks, so I did see him plenty. It was fun, even though we were running the obstacle course all the time. I just liked spending time with him." I took a deep breath. This would either be an important step in getting out of the hole, or it would bury me so deep I would be stuck there forever. I had to take the risk.

"Ben was… a father figure. A father. The one I never had. Like, a proper one, not one that is secretly using you for something, or one that gets drunk and argues all the time." I gave Tom a sad smile at that. "He was great. I can't even begin to explain him, but… I just don't know. I can't put it into words. He was always there for me, even if he wasn't at camp, the sergeant had a heart and sometimes let me call him. He always picked up. He never left me there when I didn't want to talk to the unit. When he came back from a mission, whatever state he was in, he came down to here to see me. We were happy. I treated him like a father and brother, and he treated me like his own son." I found that there was so much more to say on the subject of Ben, but I couldn't bring myself to say it all. My mouth had gone dry. I just sat there, looking at Tom, while he stared back at me with sad eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Oh…Alex… I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I thought he was only…"

"It's hard, I won't lie, but I'm still trying, I've dealt with plenty of grief before."

The tension that had been building up throughout the whole speech was finally broken as Tom's stomach grumbled, and I attempted to hide a smile while he looked undignified.

"Get used to it while you're here. That reminds me, actually," I opened up my hand to reveal the berries I had been holding the whole time. "Bon appetite."

I dropped the berries into his eagerly open hand, whilst he smiled gratefully and waited for him to eat them. Instead, he instinctively divided them into 2 portions on his hand and handed me back half of them. I couldn't help but grin at Tom's thoughtfulness. Its times like this when I realise just how much I missed him. I wolfed down the berries while Tom stood to go to bed, tired.

At that moment, Tony and Hannah staggered into the clearing, each looking extremely puffy lipped and messy. I had formed a very faint idea of what took them so long. At least Tony looked slightly embarrassed, while Hannah just looked like she had done that type of thing a million times before, which, knowing her reputation, she probably had.

They silently walked to their tent and crawled inside it, while Tom and I exchanged matching glances. _Are you sure it's okay to give them a tent of their own? _I had my eyes open wide while Tom had a hand smacked over his mouth.

He gave me a mock salute and disappeared into his tent with Ernie. It was so good having him around. Especially now, when I need banter and laughter the most. He just brings so much light into a depressing conversation. I need him.

With that thought in mind as I went into my own tent, I finally saw a faint light streaming into the hole.

_**Also, I just want to put it out there that I sort-of used a Harry Potter quote, but I re-worded it into more simple terms. It fits. 10 points to your house if you can find it… **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I really can't believe I haven't updated in this long. I do have a tiny excuse though if you would like to hear it… Well, tests for school and homework but mostly because I've been trying really hard to write a book. I have a very basic plot and one and a half chapters so far. I'm not going to say anything more about it, and if you forgive me I might post some of the first chapter. So, I won't be updating often anymore, but I'll try my best to keep it as short waiting time as possible. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of action in these past chapters, I am building up to something big…just…slowly. **_

I scrambled out of the tent, my body a dripping mess and my bones thoroughly rattled. Why won't the nightmares just leave me alone for one night? I had hoped that I wouldn't be tortured with the flashing images through the wilderness survival course, but my mind obviously had other ideas.

_Another one about Ben._ If I don't stop these nightmares soon, the unit, especially Snake, will get worried and hassle me day and night_. It's been a while now. I should have gotten over it. I only knew him for a few years, why am I so sad when people who have known someone for 10 years would_ _already be over death... Stop._ Ben was worth so much more than 3 years, he was worth so much more than 10, or even 50 years. After all, you may know someone for 10 years, but you may not actually_ know_ them. You may not understand them and that feeling may not go unrequited. My mind flickers back through my time with Ben, and I realise that I _did_ know Ben. I _did_ understand him. And the feeling was mutual.

Still shaken, I wrestle my shirt off and try to rinse my hair and get cooler, as I hear a faint rustle from behind me. I jump backwards and whirl round to face off a Scorpia hired murderer, getting into a weak fighting stance as I realised my paranoia level was through the roof.

"What the hell was _that_, Alex?" Tom whispered, but none too gently as he came out of his tent.

"What?" At his hard and serious gaze, I realise that I must have made at least _some_ noise in the nightmare. "I had a nightmare, what exactly did I do?" I ask hurriedly, hoping that only Tom heard me.

"You were crying. I heard you. Look at yourself." Tom inclined towards my head.

I reached up to my face and was surprised as not sweat, but salty tears that I must have quietly spilled in my sleep. I wipe my face, embarrassed. Tom shouldn't see me like this.

"Is this still about MI6? Or…" He trails off, unsure of himself and how much be should say.

"Ben." That's all I need to say. I slump down on a nearby log and knot my hands into my damp hair.

Tom silently followed me over and, as though imitating me, slumped down as well. There was a deafening, hollow silence lingering in the air, of the words better left unsaid.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They only came back recently." I said, tired.

"That's not my question." Tom fired back.

I swirled my head round to his, staring at the stubborn brown eyes that had once been one of my only comforts, but now seemed quite alien to me.

"What do you want me to say? Really. Tell me." Silence follows my own question. "Do you want me to make something up and say that I didn't trust you? Do you want me to say that it doesn't matter and recede back into my shell?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Alex Rider! I want you to tell me the real reason why you became so…" He shouted, but abruptly stopped as he struggled for the right word. "Hidden." He decided finally.

"Hidden? I'm not hidden with you, Tom. I'm hidden with other units; I'm hidden with the class, but not with you. You want the real reason?" I challenge lightly, and without waiting for a response, I continue.

"Best friends should never have to see each other like that. In that state. I'm scared Tom. Ben's dead, I'm having constant nightmares, I have to try to keep the class off my back and there's a price on yours and the class' head because of me!" I accidentally blurt out, and instantly regret even opening my mouth.

"…What do you mean?" Tom asks slowly and carefully.

I realise there's no point in keeping it from him. What's the point? "Scorpia's back on my case and they threatened the class' lives if I wasn't handed over." I whispered sadly.

"Oh." He sits there in silence for a few moments before it clicks for him. "That's why we were sent here, isn't it?"

I nod and stare at the floor with nothing more to say. But, Tom being Tom had too many questions and remarks for his own good.

"You have a lot of scars."

"I hadn't noticed, thank you very much for informing me of that miraculous breakthrough." I reply, heavy and bad sarcasm lining my words.

"Well, I always was the smart one. '_The brains and the boy with the perfectly ordinary life'. _I can see it now_."_ He stated as he gestured to the stars above us.

"That's possibly the worst title I have ever heard. Worse than 'Free Willy', I mean, great movie but just…ugh."

Tom started a snort, but at that moment, an alarming thump on the ground alerted us that something was wrong. In synchronisation, we hastily looked over to the source to find none other than Tony and Hannah, who had obviously just fallen over on their way out of the tent. I jumped up and walked a slight distance away from Tom, hoping that they didn't hear anything.

"You! You're Alex Rider! Druggie!" Tony exclaimed with distinct glee but also confusion, while Hannah was also staring at my bare chest, examining my scars with disgust.

How wrong I was.

I make a split second decision and run over to Tony and Hannah. Hits in both their temples knock them out instantly. I feel slightly bad for punching an innocent girl, but not the slightest ounce of guilt was shed for Tony. I stand over them with my hands on my head thinking rapidly of an excuse.

"Alex!" Tom shouts.

"Be quiet, we don't want Ernie waking up as well. I had to, they know it's me!" I almost whine. _How can tis happen? What will happen now? They'll tell everyone else and-_

Tom stands there, rooted to the spot, also thinking desperately. Suddenly, with a jump he strolls over to me.

"How much do you think they heard?"

"All of it."

"That is indeed my hypothesis, too." He walks over to Hannah and picks her up with some effort. "Grab Tony, put them back in their tent and if they ask us about it tomorrow say you have no idea what they're talking about…" He thinks deeply again for another excuse. "We were talking in the night and saw then go out of the tent for the toilet but they knocked themselves out on a branch."

I nod, surprised at Tom's quick thinking, even though the odds are it won't work, it's the only idea we have. I roughly grab Tony's hands and drag him back into the tent, next a messy Hannah with sticks tangled in her hair.

"Well… nice covering up bodies with you. G'night." Tom said as we came back out of their tent.

He jogged slowly back to his tent with Ernie and I walked reluctantly over to my own_. Please no more nightmares._

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

"Please, just shut up Tony, I've got no idea what you're talking about this 'Druggie Rider'. I don't want to listen to your constant drone of a ramble." I quickly checked the time on my watch. "Besides, we better get going. Pack up the food, quick. You don't want to get back late and face Wolf when he's _really _angry."

Hannah and Tony had instantly turned on me the moment they were awake. I had batted off their questions like Tom said, and Hannah agreed to the story after a while, and Tony was still going with his own, but slowly crumbling.

Once Ali, Tom and Tony had packed away all the food and supplies, we set off for the second rendezvous point with Tess directing us at the front. There was very little chat as we hiked through the woods, with its giant trees seeming to close off the sky and seal us in. It was also extremely wet as heavy rain poured through the cracks in trees that open to the usual dark grey sky.

Luckily, we got to the rendezvous point early, so we had some time to find a good place for a fire that wouldn't get soaked and relax a bit before it got dark again.

"Last destination tomorrow. Thank God it's almost over." Ali started up conversation at the fire as we ate our small meal.

"It's only a 3 day course. I've done a month long one before, and we got lost. Consider yourselves lucky this map," I gestured to the map folded neatly in my rucksack "wasn't soaked in a river."

"Well, we're not used to it. I've been camping before, but we always had tons of food and rest." Tess looked sadly down at her pitiful rations.

"Where are Tony and Hannah?" Ernie enquired

"Probably off doing unspeakable things to each other." Tom always insisted this when they were both missing.

"Anyway, you lot better sleep. It's the longest walk so far, back to camp." They all quickly finished eating and retreated back into their tents, while the everlasting rain was still pouring into the clearing.

Soon after, I crept into my own tent and tried to have a dreamless sleep. I was awoken by the sounds of footsteps coming to the tents, only just audible through the rain. I sat up bolt straight as they came closer and closer. But, eventually, I heard a zip open and feet pounding into the tent. _Tony and Hannah._ Finally back from who knows where. Should I check on them? I'm supposed to be looking after this group after all. I might be able to tell them off for being so late as well. So, I climbed out of my tent and walked purposefully towards them.

The zip was still mostly undone. That's a bit weird, it's raining, and it'll flood the tent in a minute. I walk a bit faster to it, freezing in the cold rain with only my shirt and trousers on. Just then, I hear something that terrifies me more than anyone finding out my secret.

A scream.

From their tent.

I run as fast as I can to them as the scream goes on and I see movement in the other tents as well. I rip the flap of a door open to discover the back of a man dressed in black, with a small yet terrifying scorpion on the back of their shirt, leaning over Hannah and Tony, tying their hands and feet up, and attempting to gag them. _Scorpia_. _No_. I almost freeze with fear, but push through it all and act instinctively. Pushing hatred aside, I wrap my arms around him from the back and pull him to the edge of the tent, bringing my hands to his neck. He swings out wildly with a sharply serrated knife which grazes my cheek and makes pain and adrenaline flash through my body. I manage to knock him out quickly and rush to untie Tony and Hannah.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly, silently checking them over.

"My arm…" Hannah weeps, lifting her arm up for me to see. There's a long jagged but thankfully shallow slice stretching from her wrist to her shoulder. I go to clean it up and bandage it, but I hear more shuffling outside the tent.

"Tony, can you wrap that up quickly, stay here." I say in a mad scramble to get out, ignoring the crazy questions he fires at me.

As I get outside, the sight that greets me was not at all pleasant. Tess, Ali, Ernie and Tom were each tied and lined up with two more Scorpia agents with matching clothes behind them all. Tom and Tess look the most beat up -probably from trying to fight back properly- with a few visible cuts on their arms and legs, and already ripening bruises, but Ali and Ernie aren't as bad with only a few bruises.

"Nice to see you again. Long-time no see" The first of the men greets.

"Let them go. It's not them you want, it's me." I reply, hoping my voice isn't shaking.

"Ah, well, I think it's a bit late for that now, isn't it? You had plenty of chance to turn yourself in, yet you did not. Too bad." He replies, calmly, with visible pleasure in the moment. _The great pleading of Alex Rider. That's what he's hoping for._

I hear the muffled voices of Tony and Hannah and realise they came out the tent, but I have no time to be angry at them.

"Just let them go, and I'll go with you."

"Like we said, it's too late for that now." The second man pulled out a gun and aimed it right between my eyes. "We'll just kill you now, little Cub, or should I call you-"

At that moment, I struck out at the second man with the gun, instantly ridding him unconscious as the first sprung. He wielded the knife with expert hands, as I clumsily fended him off. After a few more minor injuries, he was down too. I was about to run to Tom, but about 10 more Scorpia agents leapt out the trees around us, and formed a deadly circle around me, and rushing me in perfected synchronisation. I couldn't handle them all. I managed to knock out 2 more, but a bullet sank into me and a ripple of immense pain broke out in my stomach, and I fell down to the muddy and cold ground, with screams and laughs echoing all around me as I writhed, trying to get on my feet.

The rain was gone, yet I couldn't see properly as painfully familiar black spots stained my vision like small drops of ink, spreading across paper. So, I could only just make out a horde of people sprinting towards me, but they were calling me, and they had such familiarity that I thought I was in heaven. _No_. I heard the sound of boots splashing mud around as more fighting took place. So much shouting, and the next thing I know, someone's lightly tapping my face to get me to wake up. I open my eyes as wide as I can manage and stare up.

Wolf's worried eyes meet mine, as they examine my body for any other major injuries, besides the bullet wound in my side, which I looked up to see Snake working feverishly on.

"What…happened?" I manage to get out

Wolf wipes some of the mud off my face as he explains "We heard all the screaming and shouting. I had a feeling something like this would happen, but the sergeant insisted we go..." He sounded very bitter. "It's a miracle we were all so close to each other or we might not have heard you."

I felt myself slipping away again as Snake deemed me okay to lift up. Wolf plucked me up off the floor and I got a sight of a worried Eagle and Bear holding back an equally scared Tom and the rest of the class they must have brought with them.

"Come on, stay with me. You're strong, Cub. You're strong." He scanned the area finally and quickly ran with Snake alongside him back to camp, as I swung in his arms.

"You did well, Cub. No one could take them all on." Snake complemented, but you could even feel how worried he was.

I was a long way from camp, with a badly treated, heavily bleeding bullet wound in the side, and, I'm already fading away.


End file.
